Choice
by Doodleniks
Summary: Azula said he had a choice. Uncle said he had a choice. But Zuko knew better than that. Oneshot, takes place during the Crossroads of Destiny.


**AN:** Okay, so, first story on here.

Insanely nervous. *twists hands* Critique definitely appreciated- I want to improve and whatnot.

This takes place during the Crossroads of Destiny, in an attempt to justify Zuko's failed attempt to go to the good side. I'm not saying what he did was right, I just wanted to see if I could put out his line of reasoning. Tell me how I did... On to story:

**Choice**

"It's not too late for you, Zuko. You can redeem yourself."

Azula's words reverberated inside Zuko's skull. He tensed instinctively, as he did every time his sister was nearby. It was a reflex, a survival instinct. He looked at her, eyes narrowed. She seemed sincere. Seemed. Everything was smoke and mirrors with her.

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you." Iroh's voice was a dangerous low rumble that made Zuko swallow, even though there was nothing in his dry mouth.

Azula glared at him, amber eyes showing the slightest bit of venom. "Why don't you let him decide, Uncle." She drew in a breath, turned back to face Zuko, and her face had smoothed, and now it was sorrowful, even beseeching. "I need you, Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day. This glorious day in Fire Nation history." As she spoke, she raised her fist and closed her eyes, turning her head away from him him. "And the only way we win..." She turned back to him. "...Is together.

"At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have your father's love. You will have everything you want."

Iroh practically shouted his next words, pushing uselessly against his prison of shining green stone. "Zuko, I am _begging_ you, look into your heart and see what it is you _truly_ want!" And for some reason, Zuko was reminded of two dragons, twisting around a throne, whispering in the Fire Lord's ear... He shut his eyes, dropping his head to his chest. _Focus._

"You are free to choose." Azula waved a hand dismissively, and the two Dai Li agents earthbended a stone cube under their feet, and they slid back up the ramp they had came down. Their expression did not change. Azula turned and departed down the tunnel.

_Free to choose._

Zuko clenched his fists, staring at the ground beneath his feet, turning over Azula's words in his mind.

Zuko couldn't remember the last time he had had a choice.

Leave the Fire Nation. No choice. Chase the Avatar for three years. No choice. Cut his hair and disguise himself as a refugee in the Earth Kingdom. No choice.

And now he had one. Stay hidden in the Earth Kingdom... Or trust Azula.

Not much of a choice.

Zuko knew he couldn't trust his sister. He'd known it since he was a kid, since _she_ was a kid, though it was hard to think of her as ever really being a little girl. _Azula always lies._

But would she lie about this? Lie about what Father would want and do?

_She already did,_ Zuko thought with a sort of numbness, remembering their battle on her battleship, where only the captain's errant words had saved him and his uncle from being brought back to the Fire Nation as captives.

But she offered him _home._ Acceptance, respect. Something that the teenager had not had for three years and _ached_ for, down in the deepest pits of his heart and soul.

Well, no. That wasn't quite true. He had had respect in the Earth Kingdom. Even offers of _friendship. _The healer, Song, had opened up to him and shown him her scar, which he doubted she showed to just anyone. A boy, Lee, had looked up to him with adoring eyes and a gap-toothed grin. And Jet had given him a friendly smile and said they could stick together, fellow outcasts.

Until they found out he was Fire Nation.

Lee had refused to look at him, said he _hated_ him. Jet had turned on Zuko on just the smallest proof, obsessively hunting for more evidence until he finally openly challenged him. And Song hadn't found out, no. But he had no doubt that even the gentle young lady would turn on him- how could she _not, _after what the Fire Nation had done to her?

So. Zuko still had no respect in the Earth Kingdom. He had been accepted- when he wasn't him.

_You are free to choose._

Zuko turned and ran down the passage where Azula had chased after the Avatar and his waterbending friend (who had pitied him until _he_ had shown up- but that was fine, Zuko didn't want pity). Uncle called after him, but Zuko couldn't- _wouldn't- _hear him over the roaring noise in his ears.

Azula said he had a choice.

Uncle said he had a choice.

But Zuko knew better than that. He had never had a choice, not now, not in three years...

Not in his whole life.


End file.
